


Something Sweet

by AMintyDyad, Minty (AMintyDyad)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars alter
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Detective Ben Solo, Detectives, F/M, Its just some plot for the porn, Motorcyle racing Rey, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Thief x Cop, alternative universe, its all leading up to some sexy time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMintyDyad/pseuds/AMintyDyad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMintyDyad/pseuds/Minty
Summary: Ben's gaze turn downed at the small stationary black notepad that was open, a pen sitting in his left hand as he stared at the blank canvas. This was what his family wanted for him - a fresh start. They patted his shoulders and wore stiff, but expected smiles. He wrote the word bike in neat letters, but that was all."And you said she was an Omega, correct?"Or:In which Rey (Omega) works for a chop shop, she drives a bike and stirs up a lot of trouble. Good girls are just bad girls who don't get caught. That is until a certain Alpha detective begins sniffing around.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first A/B/O fic, kind of got drawn in to how amazing these are to read. 
> 
> I don't have someone to really beta my work, but I will do my best. I love feedback, kudos, comments and any constructive criticism. There is a chance that I will revisit this fic to help make things more cohesive, but the story line won't change.

"She took my  _ bike _ ."

A young male late twenties whimpered as the words left his mouth, his expression sore like a kicked animal. It hurt to even admit it. Shoulders slumped, the scent of defeat proliferating the air and invading the small police station. 

It housed around ten workers, a small task force that dealt with the sludge of Chandrila. It mostly consisted of petty theft, a few laundry rings that washed money and from time to time a drug bust of synthetics that were trying to be pushed through. 

It was not like the wastelands - the outer rims called Tatooine or any places like it. Society here had some semblance of sanity, people worked jobs and went about their business. Some even lived normal lives, the words his mother echoed to him as he asked himself why he was here. Out there he had to be hard, swift and go by a different name  _ \- Kylo Ren _ . He was certain his Mother half expected to bury her son by twenty-five, but here he was, twenty-seven and living under his birth name Ben Solo.

He’d set the past down for now, but much like a packed suitcase he often felt ready to go and leave at a moment's notice. For the time being, he was here and working a seemingly petty theft case and feigning interest in a lost bike. “You sure it wasn’t towed?” He found himself asking aloud and heard a gruff response.

“Yeah man, of course - I checked.”

Ben's gaze turn downed at the small stationary black notepad that was open, a pen sitting in his left hand as he stared at the blank canvas. This was what his family wanted for him - a fresh start, but he couldn’t help and feel the drawl of boredom nagging at him. They patted his shoulders and wore stiff, but expected smiles and spoke out of range and yet he still heard them. “He’s so much like his grandfather.” They were afraid he was slipping, maybe they were right.

He wrote the word bike in neat letters, but that was all. 

"And you said she was an Omega, correct?" 

His partner Hux shifted in his seat beside him, his voice was clear right up until the end and he noticed it. A little  _ wobble _ as he pitched the question. 

Ben moved the pen to his right hand and wrote  _ Omega _ . There was another topic: his parents often told him to settle down. That the reason he was always searching out there was that he hadn’t found a mate. His left hand massaged at his own face, his mouth covered behind his large palm. He had an indigent expression to hide, one that he hoped to get under wraps sooner than later. Everyone called it a  _ Solo _ look, courtesy of his Dad who wore all his emotions on his face and made his mother sore with them. Now was not the time to be this revealed, but the man across from them did not make it easy.

"Mr. Dameron if you would just - _ humor _ us again,” Hux choked and cleared his throat. “And go through it once more. Maybe there's some detail we might have m _ is _ sed." There it was gain, that little telling pitch and why Hux was a terrible liar. 

Poe Dameron, a man closer to Ben in age held the story of the century: a young smooth talking Omega had seduced him and when he invited her in she had "somehow" knocked him out. The item stolen was a missing bike and - oh yeah, ate his leftovers. 

Poe seemed startled when Ben directed his gaze toward him, but he buckled down and spoke anyways. "You think I don't know one when I smell one?" He was  _ nervous _ , but not lying, he seemed to believe his story.

Agitation creased through Dameron's jaw and neck, anger simmering with embarrassment as well. The insurance would not take his claim without a written report of theft, but the story given so far was unbelievable. Poe looked away first and was muttering a few swear words.

It was a far-fetched story considering the nature of Omega's. They sought to please and weren't so adventurous, unless they wanted a mate. They weren't  _ all _ docile, a few could be challenging,  _ but _ their aggressions were toward other Omegas and Betas - not Alphas. 

"Look, I know how it sounds, but she was -” Poe’s gaze glazed over for a moment and the two men took notice, it was like he could still smell her “ _ different _ ." A possessive growl flourished at the back of his throat and he seemed to remember himself when Hux cleared his throat again. 

"She approached me at the bar and I knew.. I knew she was near her heat, gods, I could smell it and so could  _ half _ the bar. Maybe everyone, I don’t know. And she’s eyeing me pretty hard, So I think to myself, what the hell, looks like  _ I'm _ the lucky one" he throws his head back and hands, he seems to like speaking with his hands. 

Ben nods.

"Was she drunk Mr. Dameron or did you just assume she would go with you.." Words trailed off, the implication was present. Today's laws were far more progressive, favoring an Omega's consent. They had his mother, uncle and her friends to thank for that.

As long as an Omega consented and weren't coerced by interference with their medications, then it was fair game. And granted that's what it became a game, a game of chase. Alphas sought to lay claim to an Omega sooner than later, but some got indignant and tried to hide their cruel desires behind their biology. To force another into heat wasn't just a rude practice, but criminal. There weren't many cases that went to court anymore, but it served to discourage Alphas from abusing power. And well, most Alphas prided themselves on being chosen and selected by a mate. The whole thing seemed so far from Ben however that he didn’t give it much thought beyond it.  _ It’s just pride,  _ he told himself and dismissed it as ego. It still remained that there were  _ some _ cases and it felt like pretty words, but it enabled him to act a little differently with the law backing him.

"She was clear thinking, if that's what you're getting at." Dameron's expression iced over none too happen at what Ben was driving at. "Too clear, too calm if you ask me." His gaze went to the water fountain and stayed there. 

"How much did you have to drink that night?"

"Not nearly enough."

"And you.. Took her home." 

"Yes." 

"Because she wanted you and then you.. Blacked out?"

"Yes. And when I woke up, my bike  _ and _ the girl were gone."

"Right then. We will be keeping an eye out for this uh.." Hux paused and realized that they were missing a name.

"I.. Didn't get her name." Poe shuffled further into his seat, hands between his legs.

"This  _ girl _ and your bike. We'll call you if anything comes up." Hux slid him a business card, but they had heard enough of the telling. Half the office was hunkered over and it was getting difficult to stifle the laughter. Dameron made his exit quick, moving with such energy and force it felt like a little draft was being pulled. When the doors slid closed, the laughter began and it didn't seem to slow. 

Ben excused himself and moved toward the water fountain, filling up a cup as he mulled over the story. Of course Hux was beside him, in the most unkind tears.

"I almost lost it, oh gods.. A big tough Omega got the best of him?" He was wiping at his eye but the smile seemed to be vanishing when he saw how pensive Ben was being. "What, too good for a laugh Solo?"

Ben sighed and turned to look over at Hux trying to collect himself, a gleam of enthusiasm was still in his eyes. It was true, he did find it amusing but something else was tickling at him. The inquisitive part that made him into a detective six months sooner than Hux. "Well, I'm not saying it's impossible, maybe she was a beta masquerading with scents, she could have drugged him prior."

"The only thing in his blood was cheap liquor and the inability to please an Omega, poor thing probably ran off if she wasn't just some fever dream. Someone else stole it or he stashed his ride and forgot where. You know how these go, it’s always just some bogus insurance claim and a big waste of our time." Hux filled in, in that dismissive way he typically did. "At least the story this time was interesting. And yes, it _ is _ impossible. You know the nature of their kind." His gaze turned a bit beady at Ben.

Weak, submissive and docile. They were shy and soft spoken creatures who whimpered at too loud of a bark. They went to special school’s separated from society, but not  _ forbidden _ . His Mother believed they needed protecting, he couldn't argue with that. And he couldn't argue with Hux without a counter. He shrugged, just like the way his old man did when mom was upset.

"Maybe she's working  _ with _ someone, the string of stolen vehicles seems to indicate that a chop shop might be nearby."

Hux gave him a long impassive stare before his face scrunched up as if in disgust. "Is this a Solo hunch of yours?" 

He turned, ready to face Hux who straightened up out of reflex. Again, he found himself shrugging. 

"Maybe. It wouldn't hurt to check it out." He sipped his water hearing the other man give an exaggerated sigh. It too smelled of defeat.

The chill of the wind slid over her frame, nipping in reminder that summer was leaving. Rey's hands held the bike steady, tearing through the streets of Chandrila and she knew for some who enjoyed their sleep - she was deemed the noise nuisance. Her right hand squeezed the handle and tilted it back which caused the motor to roar louder, but in the month since arriving here she noted how lax the police were.

There  _ had _ to have been complaints, she was certain of it, but they couldn't even be arsed to try and catch her. 

The deliberate action at this point, was meant to throw salt in the wound of a certain occupant who lived here: Poe Dameron. He had a bike, he had to have known that while it wasn't his engine cutting through the sleepy street - it would remind him of what he lost.

And admittedly, she enjoyed that, just a little too much. Rey liked to believe herself to be a good person - kind and caring, which also meant boring and predictable.. It put others at ease to think of her as nothing more than just a "good girl." And people at ease were people without a guard.

After all, good girls were much easier to control, they made everyone feel safe and cared for. It didn't matter how the good girl felt because she was good which meant she was happy to do so. 

That's where the description left her, she was good for the right cause - her cause. And she was good because it  _ felt good _ especially when people praised her, but she also enjoyed not being so good: to be self-seeking and pleasing. And watching the way it riled up others whose expectations were  _ betrayed _ . It gave her a sense of power that satiated something in her because she kept going back to it. 

She throttled the bike, catching the yellow on a light before she evened out her speed after topping over 70mph. She was approaching a nifty bar spot and she didn't want her bike to speak for her, so she eased off and placed it around thirty, before fifteen and then finally five. The number dropped and her legs came out, toe tipping it into a parking spot.

A slender leg kicked off from the bike and a hand came to rest near her inner right thigh. Riding was fun, but  _ taxing _ and the jobs she ran for Plutt had kept her too busy until tonight. A day off, just for herself. The helmet and key were locked to it, it was a Kawasaki Z800. She had found it in one of Plutt’s salvage yards, the damn thing was in near pieces but she put it back together and then some. 

So that made it  _ hers _ , it belonged to her and she took a little extra precaution than just leaving it behind.

When she entered the bar, she was greeted with several thick and musky scents belonging to Alphas. They all kind of melted together like a soup and were indistinguishable from one another: and she flinched a slight displeased expression, a twitch in both her nose and lip. 

Wearing tight fitted jeans that left little to the imagination and a black top that rode up a little in the back, she pulled up to the bar and smiled sweetly to the server. He was a beta, but still a man with a heartbeat. "A strawberry mint sangria, please" she almost purred and kept her pert ass facing the crowd that was most likely eyeballing any piece of her they could. She barely got it to her lips when a hand was crawling over her right shoulder and with it, the offending knot-head Alpha.

This must have been a new record. The drink hadn’t even touched her hand and she knew she would be telling this story to Rose when she asked. 

He smelled like day old popcorn that had been left out to permeate in a bowl. And she usually liked popcorn, but this was downright revolting. Her back straightened a little, the booze on his breath was heavy, much like his arm. She shifted forward uncomfortable but knew his type never considered the other, only a self serving Alpha. Perhaps that's why her Omega was so quiet, although truthfully she never heard much of her to begin with. A cocktail mixture of Plutts synthetics kept her Omega at bay, after all he had a shop to run and she was the keeper, gopher and go getter, couldn’t work someone who was in heat. "You look  _ awfully _ lonesome, you should  **come** with me and I'll keep you company." And worst yet, he was attempting a command disguised as a suggestion to throw the bartender off.

She felt her skin crawl and she felt the trickling sensation that came with a command. Her gaze lifted from her drink and she turned abruptly, the Alpha nearly fumbling back by her movement. She met his gaze finding nothing of greatness stood out, just a typical American. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a cockiness that defined Alphas. Rey impressed herself by not rolling her eyes right then and there.

Oh this was going to be fun.

She squared her shoulders and matched a direct look - "No." 

He seemed stunned, stupor with his drink and she figured it would take a moment for it to register. His Alpha must have been arguing with him, he looked both confused and his nostrils flared a little. This wasn't some soft rebuttal that came with a downward cast, she was hard and challenging, meeting his gaze with her own. Even if she had to look up a little bit. He choked out a pain "- **_What_ ** ? What did you just say? But I-" His nostrils flared and she imagined the look in his eyes was something inhuman. It was the Alpha in him riling up wanting to look big and mean so that she would mouse down. 

"I said, N **_o_ ** ." Her mouth lingered on the 'o'. She brought the drink to her lips noting that he smelt like burnt popcorn and admittedly this was a first for Rey - the last time she had openly defied an Alpha was when he was behind six inches of reinforced glass. 

But up close it was so much better - f _ or about six seconds. _

His arm reeled back, posture tight ready to strike -  _ perhaps this was a bad idea _ \- a last fleeting thought before she felt the wind and force of something move. She flinched, shutting her eyes and then opening them to find the disgruntled Alpha being swept away by something huge. 

Rey couldn't even properly see around the massive man, but she took quick notes that he had a hand around the man's throat and was dragging him back with relative ease. His heels were scrapping, but when he resisted and kicked out the bigger one lifted him up - with one arm and threw the offending Alpha through a table. Her stomach tightened in surprise and she sat upright immediately in full attention.

What was that? A bear, a raging bull or a man?

It wasn't like she could stick around to find out, it seemed popcorn boy had friends who were none too happy much like a pack closing in. And while she wasn't one to run away from a fight.. It was the tall, dark and moody broody guy that concerned her. He turned to look over his shoulder, his head dipped so she couldn't see the bottom half of his face - just a pair of dark eyes staring intently at her. He looked either concerned or pissed. Was it concerned?

Was  _ Alpha _ worried about her?

Wait - where the hell did that come from?

" **Get.** **_Out_ ** ." He all but growled from the depth of his chest, with a feral look.

"Ok!" She jumped from her seat, mentally yelling at herself.  _ Okaaaaay _ ? Who was she right now?! Was that a command? And did she follow through or was it just common sense? Her hands pushed open the door and she hit the pavement running, what an interesting night this had turned out to be so far.

  
  



	2. Eat Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can ride with me," she spoke and threw a leg over her bike. 
> 
> He couldn't help where his mind went, wishing it was her legs she was throwing over at him, but he saddled in behind her wordlessly. She stilled for the briefest of moments and he placed his hands on the bar behind him. He kept his legs parted and his gaze, ran down along her spine and to the small of her back. 
> 
> ____
> 
> Mmm mmm. Ben finds Rey in an alleyway and baits her out. Here kitty, kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow I had such an amazing response to this fic. I love all my Reylos. Thank you for all your kind words and kudos. 
> 
> Sometimes I get really self conscious when I come off the high of reading amazing fics and think, can that be me someday? Writing amazing stuff like that?
> 
> So here's a second edit, if I still missed something here - its okay, let me know and I'll fix it. I'll try to keep Rey POV and Ben POV more cohesive too.

The place was more like a nightclub than a bar, but perhaps that was just old sentiments getting to him. He couldn't help but judge and find it lacking and inferior to what he grew up with. 

Maz and his old man had seen to it that he would know a place for its craftsmanship and not showmanship. Anything with wood - real wood, was a fan favorite for Chewie. It was sturdy and could take a knocking, it felt great against his hands when he worked with it. The cheap plaster and glass of this place was all show, he also felt uncomfortable to lean on the table as it felt it would break. The chair seemed about the same.

He preferred a rustic bar, wooden and with a karaoke machine over an unused dance floor and strobe lights that almost bordered on nausea inducing migraines. Ben brought his glass to his lips and looked over to Hux who was seated and vibing to the low pulsing music. 

The only exception to this place was that women typically had free drinks and entryway was easier if you looked good in a skirt. And it was the women who attracted the guys and the guys who acted like pure fools in pursuit of a good time. 

He huffed and set his glass down, his drink didn't taste like Maz bar and he blamed her for that. She didn’t really dilute her drinks because she was a stickler for brewing it - or knowing a guy. Also the food was  _ shit _ , like reheated flavorless meat. Hux must have sensed his disinterest because he was leaning over to speak. That was another thing, this place made it so that he had to be in close proximity with his colleague. 

"You know the favor I had to pull to get us in here? You could have at least dressed up."

Hux’s hand flared over in his direction and gave a look down at Ben's simple ensemble - a red plaid button down and dark blue jeans with some black leather shoes. 

He returned to his drink, finishing it off the clearly watered down vodka. It was going to be a long night if this head-turning Omega didn’t make her entrance soon. Ben headed back toward the bar, perhaps he could scrounge up some peanuts that wouldn't cost sixteen bucks just because they were served in a clear glass ashtray as a gimmick - "I said  **_No_ ** ."

His ears perked, over the music that made talking hard to hear and bouncing strobe lights that proved distracting he heard her before seeing her. And then he smelled her, like fruit that was beginning to ripe on a vine. It smelled a little sour, perhaps because a pest was buzzing near.His hand quickly came to his nose and he rubbed at it with the back of his hand.

He saw her then when he got closer. At least parts of her - the tight scowl she wore and the furious twist on her cheeky lips and those shoulders squaring up.  _ Cute _ . It was a passing thought, not meant to be dismissive of her in all her glory, but the scowl she wore was small like her. She didn't seem like a damsel in distress, but his gaze turned from her and then to the male who was tensing up not knowing what to do with her rejection. It filled his chest with concern and he muttered “ _ shit” _ under his breath as he broke in a long, but quick stride toward the two of them to try and gap the distance fast.

Ben would have cringed if he had any real time to react, but it came down to instinct when he saw that he was cocking back his hand to strike.  _ Fool _ . His Alpha in him pestered and he lunged forward, grabbing the offending male by the neck and used his weight to lean forward, each step driving them further away from  _ her _ . He inhaled - once - to focus himself as he was accustomed to fighting and was nearly taken back by what invaded his senses. 

She did smell good - and it went straight to the primal part of his brain.  _ Show off for her, do it _ , the animal part in him lurched forward and he felt his bloodlust cresting. His large hand tightened around the smaller Alpha neck and began to squeeze. He felt pleased- hearing the man yelp for air as he kicked and flayed. Ben stiffened his neck and turned his muscles rigid, holding in a vice grip and then his senses began to crash back down on him with a hum. He let go as the man in more of a toss motion who then went stumbling back and for a brief moment of clarity he realized what was driving him wild.

_ Her _ .

He didn't have time to assess himself when his eyes caught the unusual attention of four other men. They definitely belonged with cornball here and ah,  _ fuck it _ .

" **Get** **_out_**."

It was all the time he had to say before taking a swing, knuckles colliding with a bruising impact. One rushed forward and he brought a leg up to kick hard and he half anticipated the other two to swarm him. He felt like he could take everyone on in this bar, come out victorious and claim his Omega.  _ His..? _

"What the  **_fuck_ ** , Ben?!" Hux wasn't much of a fighter but at least he could body block two of them. The scrap continued until blood was drawn. He swung an elbow into one of the men rushing his left and heard a crack - a howl of pain ripped through the club as the man stumbled back holding his broken nose.

He could see his mother's scowl now - two alpha junior detectives starting a bar fight. When they didn't come he was thankful to realize Hux had joined in, but also slightly annoyed.

It seemed somewhere in the midst of it the fist fighting the music had stopped playing and the cops had been called. 

Officer Mitaka and two others entered the place, their uniform and presence alone was enough to discourage the fighting to continue, but Ben and Hux kept their guard up. Outside, statements would be taken - and Ben breathed a bit hard and ragged. "You should get your hand looked at Solo." Mitaka spoke and held out a hand toward the group of men who were no doubt, working on a different story.

Hux was holding his nose and uttered a groan, "You owe me  _ Solo _ ." So it seems only Ben came out unscathed. "You owe me big."

"Yeah. I'll explain later." He spoke and turned to jog off - he wanted to make sure that no one else had gone after her. And also to make sure she was okay. Those were the only two reasons he told himself despite the Alpha in him buzzing to set eyes on the Omega once more.

___

When she exited the door and she touched the night air, she ran - not at all thinking clearly: fueled by panic. After all if she had been clear minded, she most definitely would have ran toward her bike. As the adrenaline died down and she looked around - she realized then and there she had run just a bit too far about a block before her senses came too. 

No one was giving chase so why was she so shook up? Perhaps it was just nerves and a lack of rest - the whole ordeal, she chalked it up to that and began her walk back. The plan was simple, she would get on her bike and just leave for the night, even if she was some parts bitter that her one day off was ruined.

And then not just one, but three cop cars were pulling up to the building and she just froze at the sight of them. The flashing red and blue made her skin clammy and she shifted somewhat uncomfortably. 

The laws written in were supposed to protect Omegas, written  _ for _ Omegas, but it felt that all it really did was remind people of how weak they could be. Like they should be kept in a glass house so that everyone could watch them, keep an eye on them and make sure they weren’t hurting themselves. And she really hated how they had a tendency to talk to her in a tone that was more so reprimanding a child. Which meant they often started asking questions - _ a lot _ of questions, the kind she couldn't really answer. 

New plan - she would  _ sneak _ out her bike. She could involve Finn as he could tow it - or no, she prepped herself up mentally and made a soft jog across the street. She snuck across to the parking lot, saddled beside her bike and placed her hands on the handles and was readying to push off when a voice spoke up from behind her. It was rough, tearse - 

"There you are." And  _ deep _ . It went straight down her spine and made her thighs feel kind of jelly. 

She couldn't always hear her hindbrain but she gauged her physical reaction that he was most likely an Alpha. There were parts of her that wanted to panic and run while the other part of her planted her to stay and ' _ listen _ .'

Rey turned to face him and now, outside the safety net of other people, alone, she was forced to look at him. He was tall, with a crown of dark hair and an unsettling expression that she couldn't read. He seemed somewhat feral - given he had fought, she expected it that the blood pumping through his body was reaming of confidence.

"You didn't get very far," he cocked an eyebrow and she scrunched her nose at his tone. The panic in her shifted from just that to annoyance at his next playful remark, but more so because she felt her stomach flip. "Or did you?" She had a sudden urge to lick the sweat on his throat but instead swallowed dryly. 

"Are you a cop or something?" She hated that she could be so telling, her voice visibly upset and shaken.

"Or something," he murmured and his eyes seemed to look her over like a plated delicacy. He took a step closer and her fist instinctively tightened on the handles of her bike, shoulders going inward. She mentally calculated how fast she could mount her bike and flee or if one arm would grab her from it and take her well into the night. The man was  _ massive _ , Alpha - she was alone in a parking lot. It was not a smart move and he sensed that he set her off. That she wanted to run.

"Easy, easy," he held up his hands, palms open as if he would even have a need for a weapon with arms like that. He must have seen something because he was wiping his right hand on his pants and sliding them into his pocket afterwards. Probably blood, but it most definitely wasn’t his - she would have smelled it.

"Look, I know you're shaken up, can we just talk?" He scratched at his brow, visibly troubled and lacking any real social etiquette, not that she could talk.

His hand came to rest against his chest, watching as her eyes followed it. "I'm Ben."

"Rey," she offered too quickly and he must have smiled because she offered a small one in return.

"I'm not shaken, I just -  _ just _ ," she took a few breaths to settle herself, maybe she was a little shaken, but her pride wouldn’t let her reveal that just yet. "I'm just  _ really _ hungry," her words seem to draw a warmth from him. 

"Well, I know a place that serves really good burgers, tavern style." Her eyes seemed to light up as if he spoke a secret pass-code that no one else knew. When it came to food, she always did her best to secure it. Who knew when the next meal could be. "And fries," he watched as she took a step forward toward him, rolling her bike with her. He cracked a small smile, was it really that simple? She bit her bottom lip, hesitant and rightfully so. 

"It will be my treat," the final offer seemed to sweeten the deal and she could hear Rose whining in her ear about the dangers of stranger danger, but what did it matter? She still had an ace up her sleeve. “Or not, I just wouldn’t feel right sending you off like this.” If he had mentioned milkshakes, she might have proposed herself.

"You can ride with me," she spoke and threw a leg over her bike. Her hands came to rest between her thighs and she felt his stare warming the exposed parts of her skin.

He couldn't help where his mind went, wishing it was her legs she was throwing over at him, but he saddled in behind her wordlessly before she might change her mind. She stilled for the briefest of moments and he placed his hands on the bar behind him, leaning back. He kept his legs parted and his gaze, ran down along her spine and to the small of her back. 

She was quite petite and now in this closeness he could smell her like a warming fragrance. His right hand came to the small clasp of her waist where her pants rested, squeezing as a gesture to his words."If you drive too erratic, I'll  _ squeeze _ you, Rey," he taunted a small warning, but her scent only bloomed at his remark. It would be a torturous ride for the two of them.

If she was regretting anything now, she didn't voice it and he reached over to touch her phone. He inputted the address and off they went, slow at first, taking corners carefully as his weight was almost a counter to hers, but he leaned with his legs more like a swivel. Then on the open straight runs she would zip through those and he tucked in a bit behind her. The open air was refreshing, but he did his best to breathe little through his nose.

The whole thing was over in less than twenty minutes and he was the first to dismount and gave them the much needed space - perhaps it was more for him than it was for her.

The bike was parked and Ben walked ahead to the door reaching to hold it open and wait for her while she left her helmet locked to her bike. The place was remote and not as likely to be bothered as the suburban area, so she didn’t feel the urge to go through with all the motions she did at the other bar.

There was a woodsy smell when they entered, a thick hairy man was at the bar, puffing away with an open magazine. His eyes met Ben's rising in surprise and he greeted him gruffly. "Hey kid," and his gaze falls to Rey’s which causes her to wilt  _ shyly _ somewhat, her smile is met with a grin that has made it to his cheek. If Ben was enormous, then this man was a Behemoth, but he didn’t smell like he was related.

"I'm telling Maz you're smoking again," Ben warned but the man buried his cigar into the ashtray and washed up at the sink toward the right. "Don't,  _ please _ , you know how she can be."

Rey seemed at ease, not because of their relationship but most likely because Chewie is mated. 

"Ben says you have really good burgers," she's up to the counter, "and fries," she wastes no time in getting her order in and Ben feels somewhat relieved that the pressure is off of him even for a sliver of a moment. Rey wouldn’t know it, but Chewie would most likely work on it quicker than had he placed their order. Favoritism was always a thing with a guy like him - he liked what he liked and that was the end of it. Rey's smile and eagerness was one of them. 

They took a booth, but Ben went behind the bar to get them drinks. He brought a pitcher of water and popped two bottles of beer, one for her and for himself. And he carried it all so easily with one hand.

"I like this," she smiled and reached for the glass bottle bringing it to her lips and took a quick swig. He set the karaoke machine to play something of the oldies, but it would only be background noise. "This place, this smell, it feels like home." She looked him in the eyes and it stirred the primal side of him, warmed his blood and tickled the inside of his thighs.

  
  


_ Ben _

He took a drink and set his hand, holding the bottle on the table to lay flat on the table. His legs were spread and he was slouched, fighting the thing inside him that said to present himself better for the Omega. It was taking a lot, not to set his drink down and clasp his hand over hers and bring her wrist to his mouth so he could taste her scent gland. 

"You're not going to ask?" 

He looked up from her small hand, to her face - and in this lighting and without all the noise, she was far more breathtaking. Her skin was tanned with a dust of freckles, but smooth enough that he wanted to run his hands over it. The twinkle of light in her hazel eyes seemed to hold a secret that if he searched long enough he might come to unravel and down to her lips that had a small pout, full and filled him with desire. 

"Ask?" He felt his voice grow tight as he parroted her question back, like a dumb fool.

Her lips spread into an infectious laugh, but before he could ask the food came. The plates were clanked loudly on the table, Rey's burger was double his and he couldn't prove it, but he was certain she had the larger share of fries. Her eyes glassed up as she looked at the Chef, Chewie and smiled with a 'looks amazing, thanks'. 

It made him feel kinda funny. The way instinct seemed to rattle him, were attractions like this the norm? His forefinger tapped at the desk, but paused at her next words. 

"About before, did you not see everything?" She perked at the food before her while speaking, eyes scanning and then taking a hot fry into her mouth. She chewed openly, not at all willing to wait for it to cool down.

He dared not parrot her words again and he pulled himself out from under spectator mode.

"You didn't obey, was it because he was an inferior tool?" She made eating look so good, like an artform. He tried a fry and found it hot against his tongue, but his mind was distracted. She huffed in amusement and that was all he got in regards to his statement.

She was reaching for her burger next, a double patty cheese that was no frills and one thick tomato slice. When she bit into it, she leaned forward and was nodding at the same time. The back of her hand chased any liquid from her mouth, but her pink tongue lapped at her hand immediately after. Like a ravenous feral beast, he felt himself stunned into silence watching her go at it. She turned her hand over to lick at her wrist that dribbled there and her eyes met his as she did so.

He swallowed. It seemed he wasn’t the only one feeling the room grow a few degrees hotter.

Gods, he chased after his drink quickly realizing he hadn't just been staring but gaping too. Suddenly he understood the fascination of all those Mukbangs videos they were on about in the office. 

But this was different, it was something that took him from his comfort zone and into new uncharted territory. 

_ She has such a good, healthy appetite. Perfect for - _

"I'll bite," poor choice of words,  _ Ben _ , he mentally inflicted and decided to pretend he hadn't said it. "Is there anyone who can command you?" She was on her third bite, sucking at her finger before she chewed - paused and then kept chewing. She shook her head and went for her drink to wash everything down. 

He glanced down and looked at his burger, untouched and decided to change that. 

  
  



	3. The Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she exited the door and she touched the night air, she ran - not at all thinking clearly. After all if she had, she most definitely would have ran toward her bike. As the adrenaline died down and she looked around - she realized then and there she had ran just a bit too far. 
> 
> No one was giving chase so why was she so shook up? Perhaps it was just nerves and a lack of rest - the whole ordeal, she chalked it up to that and began her painful walk back. The plan was simple, she would get on her bike and just leave for the night, even if she was some parts bitter that her one day off was ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile, but thanks for all the kudos and the comments! I appreciate them and hope everyone is doing well.
> 
> Big edits: seems I mistakenly re-added a chapter onto this one, I fixed that as well as formatting and spelling.

  
  


They spent most of the night, drinking and eating, talking about mostly unimportant stuff. It wasn't so much what was said, but the space being filled. And Ben was beginning to feel a pull, a notice toward the void that was in his life that was now being filled by the bubbly laughter of a woman across from him.

"Wait, wait, I don't believe it," she fanned her hand and took a couple of breaths to gather herself, he didn't mind that this time she was laughing at his expense. "You've always been a golden boy?" Her eyes were filled with humor, looking over at him, squinting with pseudo judging. Then she leaned forward like a secret was needing to be whispered, but it was just to throw another verbal jab at him.

"Have you ever fired your gun?" Two fingers came up and she made a small gesture, it was cute, really. He gave her a solid look and she sat back, but only a little, leaving the question largely unanswered. 

"I got into a few fights when I was younger, but  _ no _ , you generally have to have a good rep to become a cop," she groaned, loudly and slunk back into her seat. Clearly the Omega in her was largely unimpressed, but he'd pass on the cool points if it meant not having to reveal a side of himself he used to go undercover. Nothing was said for a while until she broke the silence first.

"So what made you want to be a cop?" Her voice seemed smaller, quieter like someone could be listening and it made him shift a bit in his seat. A large part of Ben’s life was being  _ trained  _ to see the details that most people could miss. A lot could be said without needing to be verbal. She took a fry and dragged it through the ketchup, creating a red streak on her plate. Her demeanor was different now and he found his eyes narrowing and his lips pinched. One inhale and he could taste little traces of fear that spread along his tongue.

"To protect people, Rey."

It was all he said and he watched as she stilled in her seat and held her breath. Then her eyes looked up at him, doe like with an expression he had seen on runaways, people whose hope was fading. Like some door in her life was closing - he bit the inside of his lip and debated asking, but in his line of work second chances didn’t always show up. If she slipped through his fingers, he’d never forgive himself.

"You're in some kind of trouble, aren't you?" He ventured further, his eyes on her as she swallowed thickly. He had a generally good read on people thanks to his Father. She still hadn't moved a muscle, but she may as well have been writing him a book. He pressed further hating that it felt like she was drifting away. "Tell me what you're running from." It wasn't a command, but awful close - he was desperate for any answer and perhaps impatient. 

Her enemies would become his and - 

She looked up at him, slowly and he realized that she wasn't seeing him. Something else, a monster perhaps just over his shoulder, even though there was nothing really there it was real to Rey. 

"I'm not running, I'm...  _ Hiding _ ." Her voice was quiet, just above a whisper.

It chilled his blood.

The air in the building stilled and he wanted to reach across, brush his hand over his and whisper into her hair that he would and could protect her. He reached forward but another patron had knocked a glass over and cursed an apology, a distraction. The spell was broken and she moved to stand quickly, but he was already going to follow her. In the same fluid motion he was standing as she spoke. "I should get going," she stood abruptly, which was a clear mistake as her face flushed with color and her legs proved unsteady. Rey half expected to already be locking lips with the ground, but it took her longer to process why she wasn't. His hand was snaked around her and he was half out of his seat, but had moved to catch her and he did catch her, just in time - he sighed with relief.

"You're pretty quick," her hand came to face, not wanting to admit she was as much of a lightweight as she looked.

"And you've had one too many," he began deciding he now had a reason for fighting her to stay and stick around a little longer.

"I've only had two" her response sounded weaker than intended. She tried standing upright on her own, but when another arm came under her legs, she realized this was the first time she had ever been swept off her feet. A hum left her as she spoke once more, this time closer and in his ear. "You're pretty strong, Bennie boy." She looped an arm around him, holding herself against his shoulder, her pretty face attempting to tuck itself away from the spinning room and into his shoulder.

This time it was his turn to groan. "I should have never told you that name." The next time he looked down at her, her mouth was parted slightly and she seemed quite relaxed. He gave a look toward Chewie who was cleaning up behind the bar and a nod over his shoulder. He took Rey toward his old room that doubled as a guest room. Some of his old belongings were there, likely Maz and Chewie couldn't part with it. Now it would work perfectly as a guest room for Rey and he could help Chewie lock up shop down below.

It took about an hour to wipe down the table and chairs and place them high up to make mopping easier. Chewie was cleaning the grill, Ben could smell the strong chemical degreaser and opened a back door before his eyes started to sting. 

It only takes so long because the questions come rolling in and unlike his parents whom he can deflect and disregard, it's a little difficult to do the same. Chewie and Maz haven't earned any ire and well, there isn't anything to hide yet as Rey had told him very little.

"Be careful kid, she’s pretty,” a small warning from an otherwise stern man and when he grins, Ben can’t help but do the same. His mother had been a beautiful woman and still was in her own way, but she and his grandmother had managed to make men into work horses for them. “Go ahead and turn in kid," Chewie called from the kitchen and Ben nodded, even if it couldn’t be seen. He locked up and headed upstairs to his old guest room and went to brush his nose when he smelled the cleaner solution on his hand and nearly gags. Turning to the small bathroom and opening the door, his elbow hit the switch as his hands reached under the sink to start washing his hands. 

And then a small snort catches his attention to see a relatively sleepy and squinty Rey standing beside the porcelain pot. " _ Oh!Rey _ !I forgot-really," he begins clearly flustered but she only grins and reaches for the handle to flush, it's a sound that fills the perpetuating silence in the air. He can't rinse the soap off his hand fast enough and he clumsily reaches for the hand towel, attempting to step out of the way. 

“It’s fine, I was finished anyway.”

She’s standing in front of the same sink he was at and using the same soap to wash her hands, and he hates that he can’t ignore that he had seen her standing in her pretty yellow underwear. They’re yellow, like a sunflower and now he knows that information and it won’t leave his mind.

"All that beer has to go somewhere," she’s taking the towel from him and when she's done, he remembers that he’s still blocking the door. When he steps back, with another apology she saunters past him and crawls into his bed. Even if it's an old one, it still belongs to him. 

It's a gift really, her pert ass somewhat sways as she goes further in and those long sinewy legs until she slips one under the blue comforter and rests on her side, facing his direction. He doesn't really know what to do next, was it an invitation or is she just trusting? He decides to head toward the door but stops when her small voice calls out to him.

"Hey Ben?" 

"Y-yeah?" He responds, his voice a few octaves higher than necessary. 

"Do you think you could.." She seems to stop speaking and he moves a little closer, the room isn't so dark that he can't see. "Nevermind." She's hugging the pillow now, but he picks up her scent: unease but comfort. 

He takes a seat, but doesn't fully immerse himself in the bed and extends a hand toward her head. Ben only notices now that her hair is let down from its earlier style. The action seems to trigger a response, she purrs lightly into the pillow and nuzzles her face further in. She seems to be relaxing under his scent, which made him think back to what caused it. The towel he had rubbed his hands on. 

She lifts her head to look over at him and he catches the way the light is on her face. The beauty in those soft hazel eyes. "I don't really like the dark," she begins in a gentle murmur, words only meant for him. Suddenly he had purpose and he reached over, to turn a blue orb light night stand. It cast soft white stars on the wall, but the chime was kept off. He was surprised it still worked, but mostly just grateful. 

"I think it's something we have in common," he speaks and she is looking at the stars but laughs a little, he can tell it's directed at herself. She seems relieved and her scent shifts from unease into comfort, his inner Alpha is chiming inside, proud.

  
  


_ Rey _

"You don't really strike me as someone whose afraid," her voice is a little harsh, sleep still tugging at her vocals. She leans her head down onto a pillow and pats the open space beside her for Ben. She can smell that he's a bit uncomfortable but it's more on nerves, he doesn't strike her as a virgin though.

  
  


He perches on the edge of the bed and she snorts a little. "I'm not, generally, but there are some things that scare me." She's curious now, but she refuses to ask as she knows it will only open the door to their earlier conversation. 

  
  


Instead, there's something else she is seeking and now that she's awake - "Have you ever been with an Omega?" She asks and can see the rolling surprise of emotion across Ben's face, even if he stifles some of it down. Rey bites at her bottom lip, surprised even at herself.

  
  


"Their heat cycles are," he begins and his brows furrow, contemplating. "..Something that requires a lot of devotion." And he found he never was quite as interested. "What about you? Ever been with an Alpha?" She feels some color come across her cheek at his inquiry - it was only fair after all. 

  
  


"Well, no,  _ not really, _ " her words deflate a little and she looks over to see he is resting on his elbow in the pillow, still a leg off the bed and ready to bolt, but maybe not right away. "I mean, they're always kind of interested - I think half the time they want to know my heat cycles to stalk me," she fidgets with her thumbs.

  
  


"Who? Do you know their names?" Her gaze goes back over to see a  _ different _ look on Ben's face - like someone had slapped him, but rather than hurt him it only served to piss him off. It was impressive and she wished now she had stuck around to see him in action fighting.

  
  


"Why?" It's his turn to look over at her. "Gonna beat them up or arrest them?" He doesn't respond immediately, but his expression relaxes into a half lidded gaze.

  
  


"Maybe, who knows." 

  
  


His big hand is over hers and the fidgeting stops. "You're safe here," he's bringing her hand up to his mouth, his lips pressing against her small knuckles and her stomach flips at the little smile. "You can have the room, I'll take -" and before he can finish, she's up rushing to push her lips against his. 


End file.
